


Talk To Me (I Have Feelings Too)

by PeverellSlytherin



Series: A Thorn By Any Other Name [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: A more mushy type look at Angel and Wes after being resouled... Again.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Angelus/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Series: A Thorn By Any Other Name [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Do You See Me

The pitter patter of rain washed against the closed windows of the main foyer. After the year of terror Wes managed to produce, things started settling down in the Hyperion. Angel and Wes centered each other again. Angel smiled again. 

Wes looked a touch more broody than usual, but it was understandable. He did just come out of a vampiric fever dream so to say. No one blamed him for the year without his soul even though, just like with Angel, there was an adjusting period before everyone didn't jump when he was suddenly behind them. 

That didn't stop Wes from blaming himself though. So many slaughtered because Angelicus was bored. So much of everything that wasnt good, that they fought against daily and it was just turning over inside himself. He understood why Angel sometimes distanced himself from others. 

It wasn't a pity party, it was just a mild knowledge that the people that made you laugh at present were not infallible and it would hurt like hell if you were the one to make that laughter cease permanently. Because they could. Both of them. They had it in them. Wes and Angel. Angel and Wes. Together forever because no one would be able to outlive them anyway. 

Angel kissed the back of Wes' ear softly pulling Wes out of his dreary thoughts. He was sitting on the ground couch in the middle of the foyer drinking some blood while the storm did its thing on the outside. Wes felt tired. He had no storm left. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Angel asked, hugging him from behind. "Too many thoughts. I'd be stoned under pennies. I'd be pennied," he snorted. Angel knew Wes wasn't going to tell him immediately what was bothering him, so he just held him. Held him until the storm subsided and the clouds parted way to wake up the other inhabitants of The Hyperion.


	2. Will You Still Love Me

Wes, in a word, felt useless. He had finally made everyone a bracelet and, with Knox's secret help, made book series for everyone so that his wasnt the only master copy in case the bracelet was lost or destroyed.

He had worked with The Council to upgrade the weapons stores using the old weapons he had collected. Each member of The Council and Angel Investigations had their own sets of weapons designed to kill basically any and every thing one could think of. 

Gunn wasted no time outfitting his pantry with all the fast food one could want while Cordelia chose fruits, veg and salads. Fred, of course, chose tacos and only tacos. Angel's was full of pigs blood. Wes didnt say anything, but only about an isle of his was pigs blood. He refused to throw away good blood. 

He couldnt use it for fear of destroying his appetite and fuelling accidental bloodlust, but he could store it just in case. In case of what he didn't know. Just in case.

In one word, they didn't need him anymore. All the texts he wrote down in their, and his own, books were already translated into English by him. All the spells and things were translated on the next page like a Shakespeare text. 

He was so good at creating things that he created himself right out of his usefulness. His mind, never stagnant, was already working on something else. 

A smartwatch that incorporated an app to tell them everything the books could as well as work without cell coverage, data coverage and being charged as he was working on self sustaining technology with Knox. 

Wolfram and Hart wasnt too fond of the pair using Firm stuff without The Firm having compensation, so Wes decided to make a deal for Knox's time as long as Angel Investigations stayed out of Wolfram and Hart. Apparently they snooped about too much in The Firm for the senior partners' liking. All involved agreed.

Even with the promise of smart watch, he was slowly being left out of fights and normal research. More than irritated him, it hurt.


	3. When I'm Gone

With a butthurt vampire and an overprotective immortal boyfriend couple, you can only guess that things boiled over quite wonderfully exactly on the moment where you really didnt want it to.

All of Angel Investigations were called in to battle a demon in a decrepit old house. After the last demon battle, in which Angel's hand was singed by a crucifix, the group very much stuck together with demon possessions. What they did not expect was for it to be a sleep demon. Bangungot to be exact. 

In no time all of them were fast asleep with the demon hag controlling their emotions through their dreams like a puppeteer messing with too many strings. The moment the two vampires realised what was happening, they managed to dream hop via the interconnected strings to try and get the others out.

It didn't take long for the two to realise that that was easier said than done. Everyone's fears were playing out before their eyes and they were hopeless against their own thoughts and feelings being thrown at them. Of course, that just meant it was more dramatically amazing having two vampires have a full blown bitch fit in your nightmare about their own relationship. 

Wes practically screamed in frustration about being left out at Angel whose overprotective nature meant that he was trying to coddle a full grown immortal again. The fight was a quick, but violently effective one. Most of the dream inhabitants were too busy staring at the ruckus their bosses were making to pay attention to their own nightmares, no one ever having seen them fight before. Wes usually just caved to whatever Angel wanted and when he didn't cave, he was busy being brooding eerily calm undead leader guy. 

Needless to say, the sleep demon couldnt keep a pissed off vampire in dream state for long and ended up getting decapitated by the Khopesh from Wes' weaponry. The tall, thin vampire stalked out of the building with his sheepish lover close by shortly after leaving clean up to the others.

After that, Angel went back to mostly not insisting Wes stay out of fights and the others included Wes more in the research again. Turns out they thought they were giving him a break to do some research with Knox after the crazy having-to-live-with-mass-murder-again year he had. 

They all agreed to just talk it out next time, but were secretly grateful Wes and Angel had volatile enough tempers to break out of a sleep demons hold by sheer force of anger at each other alone. It really was nice to see them act like a normal couple for once.


End file.
